Facing a New Day
by willowtree16
Summary: Ron and Hermonie try to help Harry and his son divan deal with Severus' death.rated M for stong themes SSHP
1. Chapter 1

**Going Thru The Motions**

**Disclaimer: not mine, never will be. J.K.R owns all of these characters, I merely come up with plot to make them feel useful when she isn't writing them.**

**summery: Harry's friends try to help him cope with his soul mates death.**

**warnings: angst, mpreg, very small sex scene**

**rating :"M" just to be safe.**

**pairing: Severus /Harry**

"**..." talking**

'**...' thoughts**

**flashbacks**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Hello, Harry are you their?" Ron asked as he fire called his best friend.**

"**Sorry mate I was having a bit of a lay down while Divan is asleep."**

"**Me and 'Monie are on our way over." a few seconds later Harry heard to loud pops right next to him..**

"**How are you holding up sweetie?" Hermione asked as she wrapped her arms around him.**

"**I'm fine".**

"**No, your not Harry, you can't live your whole life in denial. You can't pretend your ok, it's not good for Divan" Hermione said softly.**

"**You guys worry too much."**

"**Harry you haven't even left the house since He died." Ron replied.**

"**You don't understand what its like to loose someone that you've shared so much with." Harry said try stop the unshed tears in eyes from falling.**

"**Explain it then." Hermione said soothingly. Hermione and Ron could **

**remember when they first found out about Harry's relationship with their potions master. **

**Flashback**

"**Have you seen Harry today." Ron asked his dorm mates they all replied that **

**they hadn't. When their was a knock at the door.**

"**Come in Hermione," Dean and Seamus said as they burst into fits of **

**giggles. The boys knew that their was 78 that when someone knocked on the sixth year boys dorm chances were it was Hermione. And none of them would ever admit that she had caught them starkers on more than one occasion.**

"**Has anyone seen Harry?" Hermione asked as soon as she entered the room.**

"**Nope, Ronnikins just asked us." Seamus said teasingly. While Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Prat'.**

"**This is the fourth time he's gone missing in a week, I'm worried."**

"**I'm sure he'll show eventually." Seamus said causally **

"**Try not to choke on big words, Finnagain." Hermione spat as she left the room in search of her best friend. After another twenty minutes of searching Hermione realized that she need the help of someone smarter than she was.**

"**Professor!" Hermione cried out as she frantically knocked on her head of houses door.**

"**What on earth is going on Miss Granger?" The Gryffindor head of house said in a very snappish tone.**

"**Harry missing! He goes missing three to four times a week." Hermione decided to explain further when her professors usually stern face had gone quite pale.**

"**Dose he have any tutoring today?" She asked looking sternly over the rim of her spectacles. Hermione shook her head.**

"**Very well we shall go see the headmaster."**

**the three of them Hastily walked to the headmasters office, and said the password.. As always before they even knocked he ushered them in. **

"**Can I offer you a lemon drop?"**

"**Albus, Mr. Weasley and Ms granger has brought it to my attention that Mr. Potter just up and disappears three times a week."**

"**Do you two know of the prophesy involving young Harry?" the headmaster asked looking at them over his half moon spectacles.**

"**Yes, of course." Ron said almost indigently.**

"**Well surely you understand why he would need extra training." neither Ron or Hermione commended on the fact that they barley ever see Harry because of all of the extra training he needs.**

"**I suppose so." Hermione said. It was logical, if - no, when Harry defeats He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named , he would need lots of training after all you-know-who is awfully powerful.**

"**Which teacher is he with?" Hermione asked sweetly.**

"**Professor Snape."**

"**Poor bugger." Ron said pity laced in his voice**

"**MR WEASLEY!"**

"**Sorry professor, it wont happen again."**

"**It had better not."**

"**Yes ma'am" as Ron and Hermione walked out of the headmasters office, Ron decided to check on Harry to make sure Snape hadn't killed Harry yet. Despite Hermione's assurances that Professor Snape was not going to kill Harry. As they walked towards the door Hermione noticed that their wasn't any sounds coming from the classroom. They slowly opened the door just enough to see what was going on in the room, and what they seen would stay with them forever. Harry was pressed up a wall, by professor Snape, with his legs wrapped around the older man. Hermione seen the love radiating from them as they made love. Ron must have noticed too, because he passed out cold. But Hermione watched in morbid fascination, for a few more moments before levitating Ron back to their common room.**

"**What are we going to say to him the next time we see him. I mean now that I know theirs something has changed I can't just act like I don't know, when theirs something very big to know ya know?" a very pale, very shaken up Ronald Weasley asked Hermione.**

"**Ron, take a deep breath. The next we see him we'll say 'hi' just like we normally do, just try not to act weird around him and everything with be fine."**

" **We need to do something this is wrong and you know it."**

"**Who are you going to say hi to next time you see them?" A slightly disheveled Harry asked.**

"**And more importantly what's the secrete?" Harry asked as he joined his friends on Ron's bed. Hermione and Ron looked at each other with horrified expressions. Although Harmonies was more graceful.**

"**Hi, Harry." Ron squeaked.. Hermione elbowed him in the side for giving them away, any more than they had, already. To their surprise Harry laughed.**

"**Why are two acting so weird? And what do you know about me that makes you feel the need to act so weird?" **

"**We saw in during today 'lesson'." the smile Harry was wearing promptly slipped from his face.**

**Hermione elbowed Ron for a seconded time. "It slipped out." he told her, before he directed the conversation back to Harry" But we're not upset. We know that your happy and that all that counts to me and 'Monie." Harry just started crying.**

"**You don't look so happy. You know Har-" Ron didn't get to finish his thought because Harry grabbed him and 'Monie for a bone crushing hug.**

"**I love you guys."**

**(AN this just sounded like a cool story idea, hope you like it. If not oh well.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to give a special thanks to my reviewers.

**Chapter 2**

"It's like he defined everything I really am." Harry said between stifles

"We'll be right back, Ron. Come on Harry lets get your face cleaned off and then I'll give you a calming potion, but then we need to have a serious conversation, all of us."

"Okay." Ron just took a seat on the counter top waiting for them to return. Looking around the very impressively large kitchen. Severus refused to have a small kitchen, and since he did a lot of the cooking Harry didn't mind giving into Severus. The kitchens counters had a white marble surface. Severus had once said that white marble was the best thing for kitchen counter tops. Not only because they look amazing but also because they give off a certain amount of class, and refinement.

RONS POV

I wasn't very comfortable when I first found out about the relationship, but I could see that they were each others life lines. They each had such lonely lives and anyone who gave the couple the briefest glace could see the happiness they radiated off of each of them. And in my opinion that was a hard thing to accomplish, especially for Severus Snape. I never expected it to hit me as hard as it did when I was told about the Severus Snapes' untimely death. Ron's musing was cut short do to a little voice calling his name

"Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron! What are you doing here? Are you here to make my daddy all better?"

"I came to visit your daddy, why do you think that he's ill ."

"I heard grandpa Albus says that he suffers from a broken heart, can you fix it? I want daddy to be happy again." Devin said sadly looking at me with his big, bright, emerald green eyes. I almost cried when he asked me to fix Harry, I can't explain it, it was like something inside me just broke. Still sitting on the counter I bent down and swooped him up, and plopped him onto my lap. Then proceeded to wrap my arms around the distraught little boy. In hopes of giving him all the comfort I could.

"Some things aren't as easy as that, Divan, only time can make your dad better. When you love someone as much as your daddy loves your father, then they go away the way, that your father did, it's hard for them to deal with it. It's hard for them to see the important things, but I know your daddy will always love you no matter what happens." I told the six year old. No matter how old he gets I'll always see Divan as the little, red blotchy faced baby, that Harry gave birth to almost seven years ago.

"Where do people go when they die, uncle Ron?" Devon's tiny voice asked muffled by my chest, which he was currently trying to burrow into.

"Would you like me to tell you where I believe they go?" he nodded into my chest.

"Well theirs this place where people go that's filled with laughing and board games and candy and endless amounts of potions ingredients and Caldrons that clean themselves. And they just stay up their until their loved one come to join them." Knowing Severus for the seven years that I had, I'm pretty sure that was his utopia well the caldrons and potions ingredients parts, anyway. The rest was an attempt to make Divan feel better about his fathers death, if that's even possible.

"Yes, Father wouldn't be happy if their weren't any potions ingredients, don't you think he'll be lonely, he'll be their all by himself."

"No, he won't all the other people that died that he knows will keep him busy, until a good 150 years passes and you come to see him."

"Why can't I go now?"

"Because your too little. I knew your Father for many years, and he would want you to live a long happy life, and have a whole bunch of children, before you see him again."

"I will and the next time I see him I'll be able to tell him a whole bunch of good stuff about me and I'll make him so proud."

"I think he'll be proud of you no matter what you do."

"Will you read to me?"

"Sure kiddo." It was hard for me to believe when Harry told me that Severus started teaching Divan to read, when he was only three, and I was absolutely astounded when little Divan read me an I can read book without any help.

Harmonies' POV

After I gave Harry the calming potion, he fell asleep, due to all the crying he's been doing lately. I just look at him and my heart feels so heavy. Harry's relationship with Severus had always been so strong and so intense. I always seen their marriage as the light at the end of the tunnel. I'm always working on research for the ministry, meaning I almost never had dates, but the love they showed to each other on a normal day was, so powerful, and I think it gives so many people hope that real love exists. Not the phony love that's really only about sex or the type of love where they care about each other but are always fighting and can't get along. I'm talking about the kind of love that enables two wizards to bear a child, the kind of love where they always know how each other is feeling, the kind of love that enables a square piece of parchment that contains a blot of red ink to bring back powerful memories. They had the love that so few can ever even hope to imagine. Part of me is angry at Severus for leaving Harry alone, after he showed him this world filled with wonder and love. But the other half of me can't hate him because he gave Harry something that no other person will every be able to, not to that extent anyway. Until I observed Harry and Severus' relationship, I believed that the ideas of true love and soul mates were ridiculous, but afterwards is another story. After everything Harry has been though with the Dursleys and Voldermort I wonder how Harry has yet to loose his sanity. I sit here at the edge of Harry and severus' bed wondering if Harry will ever be able to get over this

------------------------------------

This will probably be my favorite chapter to this story.


	3. Its a school day

CHAPTER 3

"Come on Harry you should at lest start with small steps, for example today is Monday, and Divan has preschool school today, you should take him."

"Today is Monday? What happened to Saturday and Sunday?"

"Well you had an emotional breakdown, of sorts. And you've been sleeping a lot, you've been really out of it-" Hermione didn't get to finish because Harry started to weep.

"Harry what is it, please tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm such a horrible father, not only am I sitting here when my son needs me, but I'm in a horrible mood and it has to be seriously effecting Devian." he broke off, his voice was cracking and his eyes were full of tears once more. He laid down on his bed and put his head under his pillow.

"Harry your going threw a lot, and your will be of no use to Devin until you can be strong for your self. " once Hermione finished speaking Harry got up and went to his wardrobe, collecting one of his nicest outfits.

"That's were your wrong Hermione, Devin and I need to get threw this together. We can't do it alone. I just wish he would have been able to spend more time with his father to see how good of a man he really is. And just because Severus isn't here anymore I'm not going to let his memory fade. I'm going to make sure that my son knows what kind of man fathered him. I'm going to let him know that Severus was kind and brave and loving and noble." Harry hurried to get dressed so he could start taking care of his and Severus' son. Leaving him with the servants all the time is just as bad as Albus leaving Harry with his aunt and uncle who abused him. If this pattern continues Devin will end up feeling the way Harry had, unloved and unwanted. Harry refused to let that happen to his son, it was a promise Harry made to Severus and his son the night he was born. To make sure that Divan knew that he was loved, and always would be, and to make sure he didn't ever feel neglected or unimportant. Hermione just looked at Harry with pride shining threw her eyes.

Harry walked through the house in search for his young son.

"Daddy!"

"Devin, are you ready for school?"

"Yep, Percy is coming to pick me up and take me to school."

"How about we give Percy the day off and I take you to school." Harry said with as much of a smile as he could muster.

"Really? Are you sure because your still so sad."

"I'm sure love, your four and as your father it's my responsibility to take you to school. Yes I am very sad but we'll get through it together."

"I'm sad too, I wish father was here with us." Devin said while dropping his backpack and running into his fathers open arms, crying as if their was no tomorrow.

"Me too sweetie, me too." They just sat their in the foyer crying as if their tears would save the world. After many moments of just sitting their on the floor Harry looked Divan in the eye and told him that he loved him more than life it's self.

"Me too daddy, you'll never leave me right?" Harry was a nervous wreak and about to cry up a storm. But he quickly schooled his face.

"I'll be with you as long as I can, but sooner or later I'll have to go with daddy, but don't worry, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." he said while straitening young Devins clothes.

"Come on we don't want to be late for class do we?"

"No papa that would be most tragic." he said smiling.

"you sound just like your father." he said affectionately

"Tell me about him, please."

"Alright what do you want to know about him?"

"How did you guys meet?" Harry blushed at the memory.

"How about I tell you about what he did for our three month anniversary.'

"Ok what's an anniversary?"

"Well when to people are together they have these days that you celebrate that your dating or that your married. theirs the one month anniversary, the three month anniversary and then theirs the one that you celebrate each year."

"Like a birthday?"

"Yes like a birthday, except were not celebrating a persons birth, we're celebrating the birth of a relationship."

"When can I have anniversary?"

"When your forty."

"But that so far away." Harry merely smiled at him. They walked thru the front doors of the pre-school and up to Devins classroom.

"Alright I'll be here to pick you up at one fifteen."

"Promise?" he asked giving his father his most pitiful looking face.

"Pinky promise." yep Devin was defiantly going to be a Slytherin, Harry could feel it. He took too much after Severus, he defiantly had a knack for potions, or at least mixing house hold spices.

"who are you? You have no rights being here with Mr Potter- Snape." harry decided to take a page out of severus' book.

"allow me to introduce my self, I'm Harry Potter- Snape, Devins dad."

"oh dear I'm so sorry, you've not been here before, and we are very protective of our students."

"that's good to hear, very good to hear." harry said with a smile.

"papa? Can we vist Father after school?"

'we'll see."

"ok bye daddy I love you."

"I love you to Dev." then Devin ran into class.

"So dose he have your thirst for knowledge or dose he get it from his mother?"

"He gets it from his father, he was a genius, literally, his IQ was 140." Harry said with his eyes starting to mist over.

"Wow that is incredible, so are you his step father or his biological father?"

"I'm his biological father of course, I 'm quite sure I carried him. I mean it was my sperm that we used to artificial inseminate the stringent mother with." he said hurrily Berating himself for slipping up so badly.

"Oh."

"Well I best be off, theirs a lot to do in a day-"

"And not enough time to do it. Yes well I hope to see you here more often."

"Bye." as he walked out of the pre-school he began to cry. That woman was flirting with him and Severus wasn't their to fend her off with one of his nastiest glares. When Harry got home he isolated himself in the library, it was Severus' favorite room. They spent most of their spare time together their. Reading or talking or even making love on the tables, but now that's all over, severus is gone, the world is showing just how cruel and unjust it can be. What he said earlier that day about time was true, their never is enough of it. He sighed as he looked at the clock, it was time to pick Devin up. He hurried to make himself look acceptable then headed off to pick up his only remaining link to his loving husband, and take him to the graveyard to vist a memory of what was.


End file.
